It is often difficult to instruct children on the various time telling forms. Although a child may understand if he/she is told that the time is "one-fifteen" he/she may be confused if the time is indicated in a form such as "fifteen after one" or "twenty minutes to two". It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that could be used to instruct children in the various time telling forms. It would be a further benefit if the instructional aids for one or more of the time telling aids could be removed so as not to unduly confuse the child when he/she is learning a first form of telling time.